


mehr als du denkst

by ilenne, JustSomeGarbagePerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deutsche Version von ''more than you think'', F/M, Geständniss, Identitäten, gebrochenes Herz
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGarbagePerson/pseuds/JustSomeGarbagePerson
Summary: Es bildete sich eine rote Stelle an seiner Backe.Sie versuchte keine Schuldgefühle zu haben.,,Aua!Marinette,für was war das denn jetzt?''sagte Adrien verwirrt.Er hatte seine Klassenkameradin nie so Gewaltätig auf etwas reagieren sehen.,,Du bist sowas von ein Idiot!'' schrie sie ,,Ich BIN Ladybug''





	mehr als du denkst

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [more than you think](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144174) by [ilenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne), [JustSomeGarbagePerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGarbagePerson/pseuds/JustSomeGarbagePerson). 



,,I-I-Ich möchte d-d-dir nur sag- ehmm ich meine sagen,dass-ICH MEINE, Ich liebe DICH Adrien!'' sagte Marinette mit einer eher lauten Stimme.Sie konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten,sie musste es ihm einfach gestehen.Sie und Alya hatten alles schon perfekt geplant:Marinette und Adrien mussten sich im Park sehen und eine Konversation ,bei einem sonnigem Nachmittag halten-und nun ging alles einfach schief.

Adrien lächelte-ein lächeln,welches eher als ein ,,Entschuldigung'' beschrieben werden konnte.In ein paar Sekunden,würde er ihr Herz brechen.  
,,Es tut mir Leid,Marinette... aber,Ich liebe ein anderes Mädchen...''

Marinette versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zu halten als sie versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen-ohne Erfolg.  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen mit ihem T-shirt weg.Sie konnte an nichts mehr denken,keinen Satz bilden.  
Nein-sie konnte nicht so vor Adrien aussehen.Ihre Mascara floss zu ihren trockenen Lippen runter und plötzlich fragte sie,wer dieses Mädchen wäre.

,,Naja,Ich weiss,dass sie vieeeeeel mutiger ist und so aber... naja-es-'' er stotterte als er über die schöne,mutige Ladybug,die Paris beschützt nachdachte,beendete den Satz aber ,,Es ist LADYBUG!'' keiner der beiden sagte etwas dazu,als wie wenn sie einfach nur stumm wären.

Marinette starrte Adrien verwirrt an,geschockt.Natürlich war das Mädchen in das er sich verliebt hat Ladybug.Wer liebte sie denn nicht?Aber das Problem war,warum konnte er nicht sehen,dass sie Ladybug war?Er hatte sie sogar die Alltägliche Ladybug genannt.Ausserdem war Ladybug nicht wirklich Marinette.Also,eigentlich schon,aber Marinette war viel tollpatschiger und Ladybug war eben viel viel mutiger und sah auch schöner aus.Logisch,sie trug ein sehr engen suit,der rot ist.Er hat sich in ein Mädchen verliebt,die sich hinter einer Maske versteckte-und nicht nur ihre Identität,sondern auch ihre Personalität.Vielleicht würde er enttäuscht sein,wenn er es rausfinden würde.Oder auch nicht?Marinette hatte einen Gewissenskonflikt.Verdammt,er musste sich wirklich in Ladybug verlieben?Ist das nicht gut?Ist es schlecht?-Sie wusste es nicht.Sie hob ihre Hand und schlug ihm mit all der Kraft,die sie durch das Ladybug sein hatte.

Es bildete sich eine rote Stelle an seiner Backe.Sie versuchte keine Schuldgefühle zu haben.

,,Aua!Marinette,für was war da denn jetzt?'' sagte Adrien verwirrt.Er hatte seine Klassenkameradin nie so Gewaltätig auf etwas reagieren sehen.

,,Du bist sowas von ein Idiot!'' schrie sie ,,Ich BIN Ladybug!''

Nun starrte Adrien Marinette an.Sein Gesicht hatte einen Ausdruck,der nur eins beschreiben konnte-schock und verwirren. ,,W-was????''

Scheisse. ,,Ich sollte das nicht sagen sollen'' sie schlug ihre Hände vor ihren Mund und als Adrien nichts sagte,verwandelte sie sich in Ladybug.Adrien blieb für 'ne Minute lang in seiner schockierten Position.Als er realizierte,was er gesehen und mitbekommen hatte rief er noch ein ,,Marinette,WARte!!!'' seine Stimme brach am Ende-aber das war ihm egal-denn Marinette war schon weg.

Seine Emotionen mixten und mixten sich zusammen,er hatte keine Kontrolle für einen Moment.Er fühlte sich wie ein Jackson Pollock Gemälde.Er hatte sein Pünktchen gefunden!-und wieder verloren.Aber jetzt wusste er es,sie war das Mädchen,dass hinter ihm in der Schule saß.Er fragte sich immer wieder,wie er es nicht bemerken konnte.

Und nun... nun war sie weg.Wegen ihm.Nur wegen ihm.Weil er gesagt hatte,dass er sie nicht liebt,sondern ihr anderes Ich.Er hätte es nicht mehr geschafft,sie als Cat Noir einzuholen,denn er wusste wie schnell Ladybug war.Er wusste nicht,ob sie sich irgendwo verstecken würde und wenn ja,könnte er sie nicht finden.

Marinette würde jetzt sicher ausflippen.Schließlich war sie auch eine Freundin,die er aus seiner Klasse kannte.Er wusste wie hecktisch sie sein konnte.Er wollte ihr auh einbisschen Zeit lassen,so,dass sie über alles nochmal nachdenken konnte.Vielleicht könnte er mit ihr morgen in der Schule reden-aber scheisse-es ist morgen Samstag.Er könnte den Gorilla irgendwie fragen,ihn dorthin zu fahren.

Vielleicht gab es aber auch eine schwarze Katze die ihm aushelfen könnte...

* * *

Ladybug landete auf ihrer Terasse und verwandelte sich zurück in Marinette.,,Oh Tikki,das ist ein DESASTER!!!!''

,,Was?'' fragte Tikki,redete aber weiter.,,Hat Adrien schonwieder die Poster in deinem Zimmer im TV gesehen?''  
,,NEIN! Es ist sogar noch vieeeeeeeeel schlimmer!'' Jammerte Marinette. ,,Ich- uh- habe meine Identität an Adrien verraten.''

,,Du hast was???'' fragte Tikki,sie konnte es nicht glauben.

Marinette hörte ihr nicht mehr zu.Sie hatte einen weiteren Gewissenskonflikt,eine Reihe von Fragen füllten ihren Kopf.,,Was wird er jetzt über mich denken???'' und weitere ähnliche Fragen.Dann schrie sie wieder ,,Das ist ein Desaster!!!!''

,,Reg dich ab Marinette!Alles wird gut.Er wird nicht enttäuscht sein.'' Marinette entfernte  
sich langsam von ihrem Platz und Tikki fügte noch ein leises ,,nachdem du wissen wirst,dass er mehr ist als du denkst,wirst du das auch nicht.''

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's lesen!!! Ich und meine Freundin mit der ich das geschrieben habe hoffen,dass es euch gefallen hat.  
> Zeitzonen haben es zwar sehr schwer gemacht,jedoch haben wir spaß gehabt an dieser Fanfiction zu arbeiten.
> 
> Der zweite Teil kommtt auch bald raus!
> 
> Die ENGLISCHE Originalversion haben wir schon hochgeladen. Ihr könnt sie auf meinem Dashboard lesen oder bei ravens_writes. Sie wird diese Fanfiction auch ins SPANISCHE übersetzten!
> 
>  
> 
> Folgt uns auf social medias/sozialen Medien:
> 
> Tumblr: xthreeravensx  
> justsomegarbageperson
> 
> Pinterest: Jgarbage


End file.
